Conventional tool boxes are adapted to accommodate tools of various sizes and types. For example, a first tool box is employed to accommodate first tool(s) in a first size and type, and a second tool box is applicable for second tool(s) in a second size and type. In other words, a use has to carry a variety of tool boxes for accommodating tools of different sizes and types, thus casing using inconvenience.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.